deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/A Showdown at Sunset: The User Wild West Tourney!
As the sun sets, a series of wayward travelers cross paths in the dusty town of El Gurrero Letal. All have come for their own reasons, but only on will walk away as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Since the user Master of Awesome has annouced his retirement, I was granted the privilege to run his Wild West Tourney. I doing so, I'm keeping most of the same aspects, but enforcing a few rules on time periods. The Weapons: Just like with MoA's rendition, there are five categories of weapons with one weapon per cataegory: *Melee (improvised and fists are allowed) *Revolvers *Shotguns *Rifles *Special My main rule with weapons is that they cannot have been produced any later than 1890, just to keep it within the era of the the American Frontier. Also, to keep this a fair Western Shootout, semi- and fully automatics are now being banned. While backgrounds, strengths, and weaknesses aren't required, I reccomend them. I will be the judge on whether or not a character is OP'ed, and all entrants must be signed into an account to be qualified. I'll be cutting the battle off at 12 people, ending in a three-way battle for victory! The Arenas Battles will take place all around El Gurrero Letal, for the town has become a place where the best shots, hardened criminals, and justice-seeking lawmen come to fight it out to the death. Locals in town include: *Town Hall *Blacksmith's shop *Post Office *Gold Mines *Saloon *Cathouse/Brothel * Sheriff's Office *Ranch *Town Hall This also includes the streets outside and around the buildings. Should you have a certain request for a setting, let me know so we can see if it works out with your opponent. Otherwise, it'll be a poll for one of three settings. The Battles will be one-on-one, and I'll gladly take any dialog and/or intros for your characters to make them more pertaining to their characters. My Warrior: Travers Lysander/'Ricochet' Travers Lysander was born in the wagon of a traveling show. His momma would dance for the money they'd throw. Pappa did whatever he could; preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottle of Dr. Good. At the age of 15, he found that he had a knack with trick shots and exhibhition shooting. Over time he mastered revolvers and lever-action shotguns and rifles. His signature shot was called 'Order Up!' where five shotglasses of different liquors were set up 75 yards down range. He'd then be given the order of the shots and with the help of his Henry, pick them off in order. After drawing in crowds for five years, he left the show at the age of 20 with his show assistant and fiance Bri Anne Rivers. For a year, they traveled across the west putting on shows where ever they went. One night in Imperia, Oaklahoma, Travers had gone to help the local sherrif with his aim, only to return to his room at the Inn to find his fiance brutally raped and murdered. Taking up his guns, he took his trick shooting to a new level by taking out the gang who murdered his wife. When one of the men was taken in, he was reported saying "I don't know where he was..those bullets were ricocheting right at us..." thus giving him his name... Melee: several throwing knives Handgun: Le Mat Revolver Shotgun: '''Winchester 1887 '''Rifle: 1860 Henry Rifle Special: Pistol Crossbow Battles The Grudge: '''Red Wing (Utter Noob) vs. Jonathan Carter (Cfp3175) '''The Law: '''Reagan Turros (BattleGames1) vs. '''El Cochino Chacal (MrPacheo101) The Phantoms: '''The Unknown (Oshbosh) vs. The Mysterious Stranger (Dr. Las Moore) '''The Class: '''Mordecai Jones (Dark is Near) vs. The Majesty's Bull (Bulls12345) The Foreigners: Kyofu (BeastMan14) vs. Synderen (Undead RVD) '''The Vigilante: Travers Lysander (Affectos) vs. Ellis Jackson (MilitaryBrat) Category:Blog posts